


Silver

by wheatleycore



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cyborgs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatleycore/pseuds/wheatleycore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gun-for-hire doesn’t usually get invited to parties after another job-well-done, and Zero almost always turns any attempt at future connections down, but when Jack invited him to some party he was throwing that Friday, he reluctantly had agreed to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Helios is a big, futuristic city dominated by Hyperion and practically run by Handsome Jack. Zero is a trans, human-cyborg gun-for-hire invited to one of Jack's legendary parties.
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Both characters involved have been drinking, so it could be considered dub-con.  
> A passing mention of hard drugs being used.
> 
> Beta'd by my good pal K.  
> I'm planning on continuing this, but only if people like it, really.  
> Also, the title might be changed in the future, who knows. I suck at titles.

Hyperion parties get wild fast. Everyone knows this. They’re fucking legendary for getting out of hand within hours. On top of that, Handsome Jack seems to be at every single one, showing up right before the drugs come out.

People don’t know if he’s the one organizing them or not, and frankly, they don’t care. As soon as he shows, everyone knows that it’s time to get really fucked up, and anyone who doesn’t want to either leaves or stands next to the wall with a drink in their hand looking cool, which is exactly what Zero is doing.

Zero isn’t a party person, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. A gun-for-hire doesn’t usually get invited to parties after another job-well-done, and Zero almost always turns any attempt at future connections down, but when Jack invited him to some party he was throwing that Friday, he reluctantly had agreed to show.

At the moment, it was a nice party. People were wearing suits and fitted dresses and drinking champagne from tall flutes and chatting amicably. The dance floor was mostly empty, as the whole event had only just started.

Zero leans back against the wall with a delicate glass in his hand, hair slicked back, wearing a tailored two-piece suit and a silver tie to match the spotlessness of his sleek, bionic four-fingered hands. He bought the whole suit with the money Handsome Jack had paid him with once the job was done and had his cyborg parts buffed. Though only his hands are showing, it had been worth it. Nothing felt quite like a fresh, well done polish job.

He doesn’t worry about being recognized; he always covers his face while making kills, but there’s a knife strapped to the inside of his sleeve anyway. Nobody tries to talk to him, which is perfectly fine. He takes a sip of expensive champagne and watches a group of well-dressed people chat.

He’s barely done with one glass when Handsome Jack shows up. The entire space erupts into cheers and Zero watches the President drink it in, puffing his chest out and flashing a knowing grin all around. The assassin shakes his head and throws back the last swallow of champagne, wondering if he should head out now before things got crazy or stick around just for kicks.

He ends up going for another flute and wanders along the walls, surveying quietly as the party creeps towards _really_ loud. Jack always has some sort of group around him, obscuring him from the assassin’s view. He’s at the bar watching his co-workers do vodka shots and chug beers. Zero can hear the group’s chanting and knows it’s probably time to head out.

He finishes his glass faster than he would have liked to and heads towards the door, checking his fancy watch. It’s only about nine. Even though he doesn’t have anything to do, he wasn’t a fan of staying out too late on nights off. It really tilted the whole balance of relaxation.

Just as he reaches the door, someone’s hand appears on his shoulder. He looks over to find Handsome Jack in a dark grey three-piece and a yellow tie standing behind them, a square glass of something on the rocks in his hand. His little entourage seems to have dispersed.

“Didn’t think you’d show up.” Jack pulls him to the side of the door so they’re not in anyone’s way and takes a drink of whatever he’s got in his glass. He raises his sharp eyebrows at the assassin over the crystal.

“I did not either. Parties are not usual. I was just leaving.” Zero faces Jack, putting a hand in his pocket.

“Yeah, I saw that. You should hang around, things are just getting good.”

“That’s exactly why I happen to be leaving at the current time.”

“Aw, come on, babe,” Jack claps his hand back down on his shoulder, grinning. “Loosen up a little. How often do you get to go to parties like this?”

“Never.” The assassin admits.

“Then sit down, kiddo! Have another drink!” Jack starts steering Zero towards the bar. The assassin reluctantly allows himself to be guided over to the counter and pulls up a stool, leaning on his elbows. He’s thinking about what he should order as Jack sits next to him.

Jack spins his stool around so he can lean back on the counter and watch the party unfold as he sips at his drink. Zero orders a gimlet and turns around to observe with him.

People have definitely started drinking heavily at this point. The room is louder than before and people are bouncing on the dancefloor, laughing boisterously. Zero is quiet and several employees walk by Jack, trying to chat him up. He waves them all off annoyedly.

“I’m glad you don’t work for me. It’s refreshing.” He says without looking at Zero. “You’re not all doe-eyed and trying to get in my pants like every other asshole here. That's why I invited you, pretty much." Jack finally looks over at the cyborg.

Zero's eyes are on a couple on the dancefloor, bodies close and bumping into each other. They seem to be having a good time. The bartender hands Zero his drink and he nurses it, thinking about what Jack just said. “It’s… entertaining.” He says, his bottom lip resting on the edge of the glass. “Out of the ordinary. No money involved.”

Jack looks over and realizes that he means he doesn’t have to make any kills tonight. “You enjoying yourself?”

“I suppose.”

Jack shoves his shoulder playfully. “Really, kitten. Lighten up. Just let yourself go. No one here knows who you are, but me. Go get laid or something.” He sips his drink.

Zero raises his dark eyebrows and snorts, “I can’t do that stuff. It distracts me from my jobs. No intimacy.”

“You’re kidding.” When Zero doesn’t offer a response, Jack lets out a low, disappointed whistle. “That must suck.”

The assassin only shrugs, tapping the rim of his glass on his mouth. “All part of the profession.”

Jack sighs loudly. “I guess that makes sense. But really. Just hang out for a while.”  
  
Zero rolls his cool blue eyes and drains the rest of his gimlet, setting the glass down on the smooth wooden countertop with a loud clack. “Fine,” he says, checking his watch. “But I have to go before it gets to midnight. Tomorrow is off.” He had been planning on thoroughly relaxing and didn’t want those plans to be cancelled.

Jack shoots him a victorious grin and orders a round of shots. When Zero protests, he insists.

Zero has never been a heavy drinker, sticking to the idea that a glass of wine with a nice meal is good enough. He only ever got wasted on particularly bad (or good) days, and today had been pretty mediocre, but as he holds his third shot in his hand and the party spins around him he decides he’s having fun.

Under the alcohol and noise, Zero watches Hyperion employees snort fine powder through rolled-up hundred dollar bills. Jack is laughing so hard at something there are tears coming out of his eyes. There are strippers suddenly too, spread over the laps of well-dressed people and grinding against each other on the dancefloor.

Zero feels pleasantly distant from all of this and keeps checking his watch as it nears midnight. He gets off of the barstool and adjusts his blazer as he prepares to leave when Jack’s hand is on his shoulder again, pulling him back. Zero gives him an inquisitive look.

“Come on, babe.” Jack leans in very close to the assassin’s face. Zero can smell the alcohol on his hot breath. “You can’t be leaving _already_.”

“It’s almost midnight. I need at least a day’s rest, Jack. It’s tiring work.” He can feel Jack’s hand on his tie, running his fingertips along the edge.

“You can crash at my place…”

Jack is drunk, Zero knows. He’s drunk too. He just shakes his head and Jack scoffs.

“Pumpkin! Baby! Come on! I didn’t only bring you here for conversation, jeez.” He picks up his half-finished beer and takes a swallow, frowning in the cyborg’s direction.

"Sorry." Zero folds his arms across his chest. "I told you: it is too much of a risk. I _am_ sorry, Jack."

"I'll keep it a secret." Jack tries. Nobody seems to notice his hand grabbing at Zero's ass as he stands there, and Zero doesn't move to stop him.

The assassin stands there and thinks. He was planning on moving on to a new city soon, and Jack didn't seem like the type of guy to keep an interest maintained after one night. Zero knows he's powerful and rich and he can probably mooch a really nice shower and some free food off of him as well as a quick fuck. He hasn't had sex for years now, anyway.

He sighs, closing his eyes while Jack squeezes him, not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction. " _Fine_."

Jack grins wolfishly and pulls Zero towards him, still palming his ass. "Fuck, cupcake. I am gonna wreck you tonight."

Zero just raises his eyebrows and keeps his eyes on Jack's as the CEO stands up and grips the assassin's wrist. Zero is glad most of the party-goers are too distracted by someone snorting cocaine off of a stripper's breasts to see them leaving.

Jack's limousine is waiting right outside the venue. It's sleek and black and the doors pop open as they approach. Jack ducks inside the back without letting go of Zero's wrist, pulling the cyborg in beside him.

As the doors close and the car starts driving, presumably by a chauffeur, Jack is squeezing Zero's thigh and leaning towards him. It's not long before the assassin swings a leg over Jack and straddles his lap, bringing their faces dangerously close together.

Jack runs his hands up Zero's thighs, over his ass, and under his blazer, pulling at the crisp fabric of his button-down. The assassin's hands stroke Jack's silky yellow tie and he sighs against his mouth, eyelids drooping.

Suddenly, one of Jack's hands is twisted into Zero's dark hair while the other stays planted on his lower back and the CEO is pulling the drunken assassin against him. Their hips knock together and their chests press close and Jack smashes his mouth onto Zero's, dragging him under into a hungry kiss.

Zero's streamlined hands come up to cup Jack's angular face as they kiss and grind against each other. It's been oh-so long since Zero has done anything like this and he's having a hard time swallowing any wanton moans threatening to escape his throat. Jack laughs at him when one finally gets out and shoves his tongue deep into the other’s mouth until the car stops.

Jack hurries the assassin off of his lap and towards the door, which opens to the front walk of an impressive-looking mansion. Zero isn't in the least bit surprised as he takes in the white stucco and modern architecture, but he doesn't waste time gaping.

He's lead by the arm to the door where Jack fumbles with his keys. Once inside, Zero barely registers the marble flooring and soft rugs as Jack pulls him up the stairs and into what is clearly his bedroom. It's all white and grey and black and terribly expensive-looking and Zero tells himself that he'll look at things a little closer once all of this was done.

Jack hits a light switch and takes Zero's elbows, backing down onto his bed and pulling the assassin into his lap a second time. They resume their heated kissing from earlier as Jack's hands unbutton Zero's blazer and pull the knot in his tie loose.

"I'm gonna make you scream, kitten." Jack growls into the cyborg's mouth. Zero moans in reply as the CEO's hips press against his. He can feel Jack's arousal quite apparently under the high-quality material of his dress pants.

Zero shrugs out of his blazer while Jack removes the assassin's tie, his mouth smearing a hot line from Zero's lips across his jaw and down his throat. He tilts his head back to give Jack easier access as the CEO unbuttons Zero's shirt.

The cyborg grinds his hips against Jack's as he's undressed, and soon Zero's chest is only covered by his binder and Jack is running his large palms down the gently sloping lines of Zero's bionic arms. He's taken his mouth off of him so he can sit back and admire the craftsmanship and takes one of Zero's dexterous hands in his own.

"So pretty," Jack mumbles as he kisses the underside of Zero's wrist, just above his watch. "Such pretty arms, kitten."

"I had them polished."

"Aw, just for me? You shouldn't have." Jack grins, all teeth.

Zero scowls at him, but the expression breaks when Jack's bulge jerks up between his legs. He clenches his jaw and whimpers, feeling Jack kissing up his arm to his shoulder and back to flesh.

His eyes are closed as he feels Jack's fingers scraping at the clasps on his binder, under his left arm. Zero tries to help, but the President slaps his hands away and gets the job done himself.

Once the binder is off, Zero inhales and exhales slowly, entire body relaxing. Jack tosses the binder aside and smiles against the assassin's collarbone, cupping one of his small breasts in his hand.

Jack's hands are huge. Zero knew this, and he also knew that he had tiny boobs, but they were barely the size of Jack's palm. He felt his face flushing as he looked down at his chest. He meets Jack's mismatched eyes and the CEO laughs at his embarrassed expression.

"You're so cute, cupcake." Zero opens his mouth to tell Jack to fuck off, but the older man cuts him off by pinching his nipple. Zero bites his lip hard and shuts his eyes quickly.

Jack chuckles again and places his mouth over Zero's other breast, sucking viciously.

Zero twists his fingers into Jack's hair and leans his head back, gasping. He hasn't felt anything like this in years, and it's showing. The assassin barely ever indulged in even getting himself off.

Jack bites and pinches at Zero's nipples, listening to the little sounds he makes in reaction. He coos praises to the cyborg against his skin.

Eventually, Jack's hand finds its way down Zero's flat stomach and into his pants, pressing up against the soft wetness. The assassin moans and leans into Jack's touch.

"You want me, kitten?" Jack purrs. Zero nods hesitantly, opening his eyes to look down at Jack. "Use your words, babe. Lemme hear it."

Zero grinds against his palm, sucking in a breath. No one has ever made him beg before and he's surprised to find he likes the idea of it.

"Fuck..." Zero manages. "I- I want you, Jack. I just- it's been so damn long... Please, just… God damn it.”

“Yeah?” Jack says. “Been a while, huh? Aren’t you the luckiest little killer tonight?” He gropes at the assassin’s chest with one hand.

“Don’t call me that…” Zero huffs out. Jack snorts and wraps an arm around the cyborg’s waist, picking him up only to lay him back down with his head on Jack’s pillows while Zero kicks his shoes off over the side of the bed. The CEO works at getting Zero’s pants off and throws them aside, pleased to find that Zero’s arms aren’t the only bionic parts of him.

The assassin’s legs are long and silver, reflecting Jack’s face back at him. He runs his fingertips over the lines of artificial muscle and breathes out, “ _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous.” He hears a noncommittal noise from Zero and lifts one of the metal legs over his shoulder.

Zero is still wearing a pair of plain, but nice briefs, but he’s still almost entirely exposed to Jack, who is still fully dressed and sitting between his legs, admiring them. “Lose the layers, asshole.” He complains, propping himself up on his elbows.

Jack scowls and lets go of Zero’s leg, leaving it to rest on his shoulder. The assassin removes it as Jack shoulders out of his jacket and unbuttons his vest, loosening his tie with one hand and dropping articles of clothing on the floor with the other.

The cyborg plays it off like he’s bored, letting one of his hands slide over his chest and down his stomach into his briefs. He catches Jack eyeing him and notices the sudden rush in unbuttoning his shirt, but Jack gives up halfway through and smacks Zero’s hand away, his yellow tie still hanging around his neck.

“No.” He says sternly, and Zero pouts at him.

Jack opens up his shirt all the way and shakes out of it, tossing it on the floor and leaning back in-between the assassin’s android legs. He pushes his hips up against him, wanting to wipe that sarcastic frown off of his face. Zero grunts and grabs at Jack’s duvet.

The CEO pulls both silver legs over his shoulders, lifting Zero’s hips up from the bed. As he grinds against him, Jack leans down and nips hungrily at the assassin’s bottom lip. He puts one hand around the back of his head and pulls him into a sloppy, heated kiss full of teeth and tongue and the little noises Zero makes when their hips come into contact.

Jack’s fingers dig into the waistband of Zero’s briefs, pulling them down and over the smooth material of the assassin’s prosthetics. Though no one ever sees past his pants, Zero keeps himself well-groomed for his own comfort. Jack seems satisfied as he sits back, pulling off the assassin’s last article of clothing, dropping it to the floor with the rest.

Zero watches through half-lidded eyes, mouth parted and wet as Jack slides his hand from Zero’s hair down to between his legs, taking his sweet time. The assassin shifts impatiently, but he sucks in a sharp breath when Jack touches him.

It’s been so fucking long.

Jack rubs his clit in tiny circles and Zero lets his eyes fall closed again, biting his lips together in hopes of holding back any shameful noises he might make. The President keeps it up for a while, stroking at Zero’s entrance teasingly until the assassin snaps at him to get on with it.

“Don’t talk to me like that, sugar.” Jack’s voice is low and somewhat threatening.

Zero frowns and says nothing, because Jack is pushing a finger into him anyway. He covers his mouth with his palm and stifles a moan.

Jack leans over the cyborg again while he fingers him, smiling slyly into his face. “You like that, kitten? You want more?” He pushes on Zero’s clit, watching him shudder and gasp into his hand. The assassin nods quickly, grabbing at Jack’s shoulder. “ _Beg for it_.” Jack hisses, reaching up and pulling Zero’s smooth palm from his face.

Zero clenches his teeth first, then chokes out a very small ‘please’.

“Oh, sweetheart, you can do better than that.” Jack bites at his earlobe, pierced with a square diamond. His teeth click against the stone.

“Please, Jack, oh- oh my God…” Zero sputters, pressing his dull fingertips against the CEO’s skin.

“Please, what?” Jack taunts. “I can’t give you what you want without you telling me, kitten.”

Zero swears. “Just fuck me, oh my God, Jack. _Please_.” He scrapes at Jack’s back and gasps as another finger is pushed inside of him. He tries to pull the CEO against him with his legs.

Jack starts to one-handedly undo his belt and the sound of the buckle is driving Zero insane. He whimpers and repeats the word ‘please’ in a tiny voice every few moments, hoping it will give Jack the incentive to undress faster.

“Chill out, kiddo. Geez.” Jack says, but he’s smiling. He’s teasing the assassin. Zero whines and curls his toes, putting a hand in Jack’s styled hair and pulling gently.

Jack pushes down his pants and boxers in one go, kicking them onto the floor. He crawls over Zero’s sinewy form once again to open the drawer in his bedside table, fishing out a condom and a tiny bottle of lube. He’s still got his fingers inside the cyborg, working them into a sweating, panting mess.

Jack’s fingers leave him and Zero is left whimpering and pushing his hips into the air. Jack tears the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolls it over his dick, watching the assassin. “Damn, you’re a sight for sore eyes…” He breathes. He pours a little bit of lube onto his palm and Zero watches him give his cock a few short strokes, then looks up at his face as he puts his hands on either sides of the cyborg’s ribcage.

He eases into Zero slowly, groaning quietly and shutting his eyes. The assassin sucks in a breath and holds onto Jack’s shoulders, struggling not to tense up. “Tight…” Jack says. His voice sounds strained.

Jack exhales once he’s fully seated inside of the assassin and opens his eyes, looking down at him. His usually pale face is flushed pink and his eyes are screwed shut, feathery eyebrows pinched and formerly-groomed, dark hair falling out of place. Jack grins, holding the cyborg’s hips in one hand and tracing his cheekbone with the other.

“Oh, kitten, you are so pretty.” He croons. Zero only whimpers needily and wriggles his hips in response. “Nah-ah,” Jack scolds, running his thumb across the assassin’s lower lip. It’s still slick with saliva. “Speak up, baby boy. Lemme hear that voice of yours again.”

“Please, Jack, oh God--” Zero chokes on his words, the pitch of his voice rising in anticipation.

“What’s my name?”

“J-jack.”

“ _What is my name_?” Jack’s voice drops to a dangerous whisper and he thrusts into the assassin once.

“Handsome Jack!” Zero cries. Jack grins, a laugh bubbling from his throat.

“That’s right, baby. Who am I?” The CEO starts pumping his hips against Zero slowly, agonizingly slowly.

“Ha- _fuck_ \- Handsome Jack, you- the President of Hyperion…” The cyborg pants, eyes still shut. His arms are wrapped around the back of Jack’s neck now.

“Mhmm. And how does it feel to get fucked by me?”

“Good, oh my God, so, so good…” The assassin moans, arching his back. He feels his nipples brush against Jack’s chest and shudders.

“You want more?”

Zero nods vigorously. “Yes, yes please…”

Jack complies, gripping Zero’s hip and digging his thumb into his flesh as hard as he can. He thrusts faster, forcing his eyes to stay open to he can watch the cyborg’s expressions. “Pretty boy, pretty, pretty boy…” Jack hums, doing his best to keep the strain out of his voice.

Jack’s other hand rests itself just behind Zero’s knee, gripping his polished thigh. He pushes the assassin’s leg closer to his torso, allowing Jack more room to thrust harder. Soon he’s grunting in exertion and sweat is dripping down the front of his mask.

They’re kissing again at one point, biting and sucking at each other’s lips and tongues and scraping at skin with their fingertips. Jack sucks a hickey onto Zero’s throat and is in the process of biting at his jaw when the assassin tenses.

“Jack, I’m--”

“Yeah, yeah, I can tell.” Jack cuts him off with a low growl. He can’t deny that he’s close too. “Don’t come until I say you can.”

“What--”

“You heard me.” Jack grabs his other thigh and starts focusing all of the energy he has left towards fucking the cyborg into the mattress. “Scream for me, babe.”

Zero does, but it’s into his fist. It’s still impressively loud, especially combined with the headboard banging against the wall. When Jack tells Zero to come, he has to yell.

The assassin throws his arms around Jack’s shoulders and yanks him close, shouting into his shoulder. His toes curl and his spine bends and it feels like the whole world is shaking as he comes.

Jack comes as well, gasping and sinking his teeth into the side of Zero’s neck when he pulls their bodies together. They’re both panting when Jack’s jaw relaxes and he opens his eyes to see the mark he left. It’s definitely going to bruise.

Jack plants kisses across his neck and throat as he pulls out, then sits up to pull the condom off of his dick and knot it before throwing it in a trashcan by his bed. He looks at the assassin.

Zero looks utterly destroyed. His hair is a mess, his face and chest are flushed red, sweat gleams on his forehead, and he’s breathing hard through his mouth. Jack smiles and drops down beside him, resting his chin in his hand while he watches him relax and open his clear eyes.

The cyborg just blinks slowly at the ceiling for a while, trying to catch his breath. He lays the back of his wrist over his forehead and sighs, closing his eyes again momentarily.

“Good?” Jack asks. Zero just opens his eyes and looks at him for a second before nodding.

“Yes. Good.” His voice is level, if not a bit breathless.

“Go ahead and use my shower if you want, babe.” Jack waves his hand towards the door at the other side of his bedroom. The assassin rolls off of Jack’s bed without any further acknowledgement and gathers his clothes off of the floor. Jack admires the view.

Zero shuts himself in the bathroom and showers in the biggest, nicest shower he recalls being in. Jack has a lot of expensive soaps and shampoos that Zero doesn’t pay much attention to, he just cleans the sweat off of his body and stands under the hot water for a while, eyes closed, shoulders down.

The towels are fluffy and warm and dry the cyborg off quickly. He steps back into his briefs and slacks, buttoning up his shirt, tucking it in, and leaving his tie draped over his neck. He rolls his sleeves up and holds his blazer and binder in the crook of his elbow, running a hand through his damp hair once in front of the mirror and turning off the bathroom fan.

He leaves the bathroom and sees Jack sprawled out on the bed, apparently asleep. Zero just looks at him for a few seconds, then hits the lights on his way out.

He follows through with his original plan and goes through Jack’s fridge. There are a lot of takeout leftovers in there, which Zero gathers up in a paper bag he finds under the sink and carries it all out to the sidewalk. He checks that he has his knife still in his sleeve before fishing his phone out of his back pocket and calling for a cab to take him back to the venue where the party was at.

The party is still going, but the assassin isn’t surprised. He could only have been at Jack’s for an hour and a half, tops. He takes his bag of leftovers to his motorcycle, pulling the tie from around his neck and stuffing it, the blazer, and the food into the storage compartment in the back, trading it for his helmet. He puts it on, swings a leg over the seat, and drives off.

It’s two in the morning when he pulls into the lot of the motel he’s staying in, and the city seems to be muffled by a blanket of darkness. He parks, unloads his things, and carries them all inside.

The first thing Zero does is cram the entire bag of boxes into the mini-fridge, then throw his blazer, binder, and tie at the end of his bed. He shoves his pants onto the floor and climbs under the covers, shutting his eyes and falling asleep within minutes.

He should go to parties more often.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero knows that Jack always gets what he wants, but he can’t have this. “I have to do things. I can’t stay here forever. But I have had fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get cute, then kinda sad.
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Jack gets a little rough at one point, but consent is discussed beforehand and all boundaries are respected.
> 
> Beta'd by K again.  
> I'm actually having a good time writing this, so I'm gonna keep posting it. I hope y'all are having fun.

Zero ended up getting the relaxing day he wanted so badly after that night with Jack. His hangover wasn’t too bad, and he was able to sleep in a while before spending the rest of the day eating Jack’s leftovers and motoring around town just for the Hell of it.

He admittedly had gotten himself off a few times, imagining that it was Jack's fingers inside of him instead of his own.

He had a few kills over the next couple days, all petty crap, but he couldn't complain. The people in Helios paid big. When he's folding his shirts in preparation for relocation, his cellphone rings.

“Hello?” Zero tucks his phone between his ear and his shoulder so he can continue his folding and stacking.

“Hey there, kitten. You still in town?” It's Jack’s voice from the other end of the line. The assassin jumps and swears.

"Oh my fucking God. Jack? What the Hell do you want? I'm leaving tonight." Zero transfers his phone to his hand and walks away from his packing hurriedly, free hand fisted at his side.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm calling, pumpkin." Jack says. His voice is incredulous. "Why don't you pop on over here before you head out? My place."

"Jack, I-" Zero starts, rubbing his temple with his fingertips.

"I bet those marks I left on your pretty skin are disappearing by now." Jack cuts him off with a low growl, making the cyborg stop pacing and swallow dryly. He's right; the bruises Jack had left on Zero's throat and chest have faded considerably since their night together.

The assassin coughs while formulating a response. "I can't do that, Jack. I'm on a tight schedule. I'm sorry again."

"Come on, baby," Jack coos, "I'll buy you dinner." He adds in a singsong voice.

"Don't try to bribe me. I have lots of shit to do. I have to pack things."

"It's only three, babydoll! It'll be fine. I'll make sure you get home before seven."

Zero pinches the bridge of his nose and thinks. He had enjoyed himself the last time he was at Jack's place, and he didn't really have to be out of here any time before eight. He exhales loudly enough for Jack to hear it on the other end. "Alright. But after this, I have to get out of here. New town, new offers."

"Great, I'll text you my address. Can you get here in twenty?" Zero can practically hear the smug expression on his face.

"Sure." Zero walks over to stand in front of the full-length mirror on the wall of the motel room.

"See you, princess." Jack hangs up.

Zero looks at his reflection and decides he's dressed appropriately in a navy V-neck and jeans to go spend a couple hours with Jack. It's not a suit, sure, but the cyborg doubted that Jack would be wearing his own suit when he's planning on lazing around the house, as nice as his house is.

His phone buzzes less than a minute later, with a text from the same number that had just called. It was Jack's address, cheekily signed with “HJ”.

Zero plugs in his headphones so he can hear the directions his phone gives while he drives and heads for the door, picking up his motorcycle jacket and helmet.

It's a nice day; the sky is clear and the sun is out, but it's not hot. The assassin pulls his jacket around him, zipping it up over his headphone cord, and shaking back his hair before setting his helmet over his head and flicking the visor down. He climbs on, turns his key, and enjoys the time it takes to get to Jack's neighborhood, following the instructions given to him through his phone.

Once Zero actually reaches the area, he finds that it's less of a neighborhood and more of a 'Jack owns all of this'. The whole street is gated off, and Zero has to press a button on an intercom before he can get in.

"State your name." A voice that isn't Jack's sounds from the tiny speaker.

"Zero." The assassin says.

The voice from the intercom offers nothing in response, but the gates clack loudly as they swing inwards. Zero gets back on his motorcycle and rides up the driveway to the front of Jack's house.

If anything, it's even more impressive seeing it in the daylight while sober. There are several huge, clear windows showing Zero the inside of the house and the front walk is stone and lined with lush tropical plants.

He stands with his helmet under his arm for a few moments, quietly observing, before heading up the walk to the door. He presses the doorbell, hearing a buzz from inside.

Jack answers. His face is bright, but only thinly veiling the shrewdness underneath.

"Hey, sugar." He greets, opening the door all the way. "Damn, you look hot in that. I should put you in leather."

Zero raises his eyebrows in question, but doesn't say anything as Jack lets him inside. Jack shuts the door and waves his hand at a closet nearby, giving the cyborg the message that he could leave his jacket and helmet in there.

As Zero was hanging up his jacket, he spoke. "So, what do you want? We should establish guidelines or something like that." He looks at Jack, who has his arms crossed and is looking over Zero hungrily. The assassin had been right about him not wearing a suit; the man was dressed in a pair of fitted grey jeans and a yellow dress shirt. It all looked very high-quality.

Jack licks his teeth. "Well, that's up for you to decide, cupcake. How about this:" he walks towards Zero slowly. "If you tell me to stop, I'll stop. I think you can handle that." He watches Zero nod in agreement. "Now, I don't plan on getting _too_ freaky, but you know. Safety and all."

The two are standing inches away now, and Zero realizes for the first time that he's taller than Jack. Taller, but much thinner. Jack is broad and only a little shorter than the assassin, however. Still tall by anyone's standards.

Jack's eyes rake over Zero's chest. " _God_ , you're hot. Come on, babe, I want to hear you begging for my dick again." He takes Zero by the wrist and leads him upstairs to his bedroom once again.

Back in Jack's bedroom, they don't need to turn the lights on. The entire room is lit up through the countless, floor-to-ceiling windows that Zero had failed to notice a few nights ago in the dark. Jack doesn't give him time to look around.

The CEO brings Zero to his bed and sits, pushing the assassin down on his knees. Zero looks up at Jack, pretty sure of what he's asking for.

"I've never--"

"Oh, you'll be fine, pumpkin." Jack assures, putting a hand on the cyborg's cheek and running his thumb across his bottom lip. "But let's practice, just in case."

He shoves his thumb into Zero's mouth, taking the assassin by surprise, but he doesn't complain. He runs his tongue over the rough pad of Jack's finger before closing his eyes and sucking gently.

"Good," Jack says from above him. "Good job, good boy."

Zero stops for a moment when he hears that. _Good boy_. He resumes his sucking quickly, hoping Jack hadn't noticed.

He had. "Ohoh. You like that? You wanna be a good boy for me, hm?" He runs his free hand through Zero's messy hair, and the assassin nods hesitantly. Jack's words are sending shivers down his body and directly between his legs.

Zero palms Jack's crotch through his pants, still sucking and licking at his finger. It doesn't register to him how needy he looks, how badly he actually wants Jack's dick in his mouth.

Zero opens his eyes halfway to unzip Jack's jeans and pull his half-mast cock out of his boxers, running his smooth fingertips over the soft skin.

Jack takes his thumb out of Zero's mouth reaches over to get a condom from his bedside table. Zero watches him open it with his teeth again and roll it on, then feels his hair being tugged, urging him closer. The assassin takes Jack's dick in a silver hand gives it one fluid stroke as he leans in and puts his mouth over the tip.

It's warm and slick in his mouth, but not unpleasant. He tongues the very end of it, humming when he hears a grunt from Jack. He looks up at the CEO, who's looking back.

"You're doing great, pumpkin." Jack encourages. Zero closes his eyes and takes his dick further into his mouth, tongue sliding over anywhere it can. He holds the rest of Jack's cock in his hand, feeling it hardening. It's a rewarding experience and Zero finds himself wishing Jack would call him a good boy again.

The cyborg fondles Jack's balls, sucking gently. He hears Jack groan again and the urge to impress and please rises in his chest.

"You're fucking good at this, sugar." Jack says, leaning backwards. He keeps a hand in Zero's hair, pulling him further onto his dick. The assassin complies without resistance. "Good boy, you're such a good boy."

A long whine escapes Zero's throat and he sucks harder, feeling Jack's grip on his hair tighten. He hears a strained laugh from the masked man. "Don't be afraid to get sloppy, babe."

Zero takes his advice and starts bobbing his head slowly, covering Jack's cock with spit. He wants so badly to touch himself, to hear Jack praise him again. He feels his hand grabbing at the front of his jeans.

Jack notices. "Hey," he says sharply, "no."

The cyborg whimpers around the CEO's dick, moving his free hand from his own crotch back to Jack's balls.

"Oh, you are so cute." Jack purrs, all hints of scolding gone from his voice. "Look at you, all pink and needy." His dick is hard by now, so he pulls the assassin off. There's an obscene, wet noise and a strand of saliva connects Zero's swollen lips to the head of his cock. Jack sucks in a breath as the cyborg looks up at him. " _Shit_." He breathes. It's a beautiful sight, and it takes everything Jack has not to throat-fuck the cyborg into oblivion.

Jack stares for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking again. "I bet you fucked yourself thinking about me, huh, kitten." He grins when Zero nods, closing his mouth and breaking the strand that connected them. He leans down and wipes the spit off of the cyborg's mouth with his knuckles. "How many times?"

"Three."

"Only three?" Jack scoffs. He watches Zero blink rapidly, suddenly worried he'd disappointed Jack. The frown turns into a smile. "So eager to please... I like that." He rakes his fingers through Zero's hair, watching him close his eyes and relax, enjoying the touch.

"I'm the only one who can do this to you." Jack says.

"What?" Zero blinks up at him.

"I can turn a mysterious assassin like you into a into a wet, begging puddle like that." Jack punctuates the last word with a snap of his fingers, grinning at the way the cyborg jumps. "Get up here, kitten. Let's see that pretty body of yours." He pats his lap.

Zero climbs up and straddles Jack obediently. He plays with the buttons of Jack's shirt absently as the CEO's hands slide under his V-neck, over his stomach and the tough material of his binder. Jack lifts the shirt over Zero's head and then pulls at the clasps of his binder, leaning forward to suck and kiss the assassin's pale throat as the binder hits the floor.

Zero moans and holds onto the collar of Jack's shirt, biting his lip and pressing his hips forward. He feels Jack's hands pulling at his belt, loosening it and sliding it slowly through the belt loops. The buckle makes a loud noise as it hits the floor and Jack ignores it, unzipping the assassin's fly.

Jack's mouth moves up after marking Zero's skin, sucking on the cyborg's lower lip. He captures Zero's mouth when he opens it to let out a whimper, putting a hand back in his hair and kissing him heatedly.

He scoots backwards, towards the headboard, keeping Zero close and bucking their hips together every so often. "Good boy, kitten. You're such a good boy," he mumbles.

Jack stays sitting up and helps the cyborg out of his jeans, stopping there to unbutton his own shirt and toss it aside. Zero’s hands glide over his chest as the assassin takes in the fine, dark hairs and tanned skin. Though he had only just had sex with Jack a few days ago, he hadn’t really looked closely at the man. He wasn’t exactly chiseled, but his natural build was strong. Zero took a liking to it and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Jack’s shoulder.

This seemed to surprise Jack, who put a hand back in Zero’s hair and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. When Zero sat back up straight, he stroked his cheek.

“You’re a good kitten, huh.” Jack said. The cyborg leaned into his touch, looking softer than Jack could ever imagine a professional killer to look. “Pretty, pretty boy.”

Jack grips the back of Zero’s neck and kisses him hard on the mouth, their noses bumping against each other. He slips his other hand between the assassin’s metal thighs, rubbing at the wet spot he can feel against his fingertips. The cyborg whimpers softly against Jack’s lips.

The CEO takes Zero’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls, hooking a finger in the side of the hitman’s briefs and pushing them to one side. He strokes at Zero’s entrance with two fingers, feeling the assassin press up against his torso and wind his fingers into his hair.

“So wet for me,” Jack murmurs, releasing Zero’s lip. “Good boy.” The assassin keens and holds himself close to Jack, opening his eyes ever so slightly and peering at him from behind dark eyelashes.

Jack removes his hand from between the cyborg’s legs and wraps a strong arm around his midsection, lifting him up while Jack kicks off his jeans and boxers. Zero scrambles to shove his briefs all the way off and Jack watches, amused.

“You wanna ride me, babe?” The masked man asks, reaching up and holding Zero’s throat in one big hand, only gripping tightly enough to keep the cyborg’s head in place. He feels Zero swallow and grins up at him roguishly. The assassin nods slowly.

Jack tuts and shakes his head. “How many times to I have to tell you to use your words, kitten?”

Zero sucks in a shaky breath, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. "I want to ride you, I-- I want your dick inside of me. Please, Jack, I can't-- please..."

Jack raises his eyebrows, impressed. "Do you, now?"

Zero loses his patience. "Yes, you damned asshole! I swear, I'll go fuck myself. I--"

Jack slaps his palm over the assassin's mouth and tosses him off into the center of the bed, rolling on top of him and pinning him down. He hovers over the cyborg's smaller body and takes hold of his throat again.

"What did I say about talking to me like that, kitten?" Jack's expression is feral. Zero just stares back over his hand, clear eyes wide. "Oh, you definitely aren't gonna get to ride me now."

"Jack, I--" The President cuts him off by shoving two fingers into him suddenly, forcing the assassin's spine to arch off of the bed as he gasps.

Jack fingers him roughly, watching his expression from above with a hawk-like stare. Zero struggles to open his eyes and meet Jack's gaze, holding his breath. Jack keeps his hand around Zero's throat, making hard eye-contact as silver fingers grip at his wrist.

The assassin breaks and shuts his eyes again, letting out a lengthy whine. Jack's face splits into a grin, widening each time Zero cries out in response to another merciless twist or curl of his fingers.

Jack brings the cyborg to the verge, hearing the tremor in the breaths and whimpers, feeling the polished metal shaking against his skin. He pulls his fingers out from inside the hitman, watching him squirm uncomfortably for a few moments before letting go of his throat and flipping him over.

Zero lets out a little cry of surprise, muffled by the pillows. Jack hooks an arm around his hips, bringing their bodies together. He grinds his hips into the assassin, pressing his mouth to the other's ear.

"I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me." Jack hisses, reaching around Zero's front and pinching at his nipple. Zero whimpers, pushing his hips back up against the older man.

"I- I do..." He whines.

"Prove it to me then, hm? Show me how badly you want to be my good little kitten."

Zero grinds his ass back against Jack’s dick, letting out little gasps as the man on top flicks at his skin. Jack leans down and begins sucking a new hickey into the side of the assassin’s neck, just under his jaw. The cyborg’s robot hands twist the sheets and his teeth press together, bared against the soft material of Jack’s pillows.

Jack stops toying with Zero’s chest and starts guiding himself into the hitman, dragging his lips down the back of his neck. The assassin pushes back against him, asking in a weak voice for _more, please, oh my God_. Jack chuckles, running a rough palm down Zero’s side.

Jack doesn’t ease into it. He starts thrusting fast and hard, keeping his eyes open to watch the cyborg squirm and moan and bite the pillow beneath him. His hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat and Jack strokes it absently.

“Yeah, you’re a good boy,” Jack coos, “You just made a mistake, that’s all. You’re a good, pretty kitten, aren’t you? You won’t speak out of line again, huh?”

“If it gets me this, why wouldn’t I speak out of line again? It’s great.” Zero grinds out, impressing Jack with his ability to remain verbal in such a situation. A loud bark of laughter sounds from above the assassin and he smiles.

“Holy shit, you’re smiling!” Jack crows, wrapping both arms around the smaller man’s torso, the movements of his hips slowly increasing in effort. Zero turns and presses his face into the pillows, hiding his smile from view.

“Hey, bring that back!” Jack laughs. He reaches up to take the cyborg’s chin and turn it back towards him, leaning forward to peck the corner of his mouth. The CEO thrusts into the assassin enthusiastically, pressing his nose and mouth behind his pierced ear and humming.

“Alright, enough of that.” He says, mouthing the shell of Zero’s ear. “Lemme hear you scream some more, kitten.” He shifts his position, holding the assassin’s hips up off of the bed and slamming into him harder than before. Zero’s smile falters and he winces, opening his mouth and upturning his eyebrows with a loud cry. “There we go, good boy.” Jack purrs.

There’s a moment of just Zero’s whimpers and Jack’s breathing before the CEO speaks again. “ _God_ , I want to take you to work with me and just-- just bend you over my desk and fuck you _stupid_. I want everyone in the building to hear you scream for me.” The assassin wails in response, and Jack continues. “I want to take you to parties and you can sit on my lap and if anyone so much as fucking _looks at you_ \--” He grunts. “I’ll beat the shit out of them. You’re mine, you hear me? _Mine_. For my eyes only. You’re-- _fuck_ \--”

Caught up in the moment, the cyborg sobs into the pillow. “I’m gonna come, Jack-- holy shit--”

“Do it,” Jack snarls, biting the back of Zero’s neck nearly as hard as he had the first time they had slept together. The assassin is suddenly up on his knees, face still smashed into the pillows, toes curling, forcing Jack to curl over him completely.

When Zero comes, he lets out a heavy, shaky sob, swearing and gasping Jack’s name. Somehow, Jack’s fingers find their way into the hitman’s mouth, and he sucks at them until Jack is grunting into the back of his neck, coming as well.

Their bodies press together before Jack pulls out, dropping down on the bed heavily. Zero is bounced slightly as he collapses and rolls onto his back, rubbing at his eyes and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He keeps his eyes closed, breathing quietly.

“Holy shit,” Jack pants. “That was some good stuff.”

Zero grunts, pushing his damp hair out of his face. Jack looks over at him.

“You smiled.” He rolls over onto his side so he’s facing the assassin, his voice teasing. Zero groans and waves a silver hand at Jack dismissively.

“Shut up.”

Jack laughs and takes the hand, kissing the back of it while the owner of said hand sighs and looks at the ceiling. There’s a long stretch of quiet.

“Those things that you said…” Zero starts, blinking and not looking at the masked man. “You said that I was yours. I can’t be yours, Jack.” He shifts his focus onto Jack, who still has his lips on the back of the assassin’s hand.

His expression is uncomfortably unreadable. Zero knows that Jack always gets what he wants, but he can’t have this. “I have to do things. I can’t stay here forever. But I have had fun.”

His indecipherable stare is unnerving. He puts Zero’s hand down, sighing and flicking his bicolored gaze away from the cyborg’s flushed face. “Yeah, I had fun too.” The stillness that follows is awkward. Zero sits up slowly, checking his watch.

“You said you would make sure I was home by seven. It’s only, like, four.” The assassin looks back at Jack, who’s resting his head in the crook of his elbow and frowning at nothing. “You said you’d buy me dinner.”

Jack finally looks back at him. “S’kinda early for dinner.” Zero rolls his eyes.

“Who cares? I’m hungry. I’ll go and shower.” He swings his shiny legs off of the bed and stands, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his shoulders. He feels Jack staring as he walks to the bathroom, not bothering to gather his clothes this time around.

He takes his watch off and showers fairly quickly, coming back out of the bathroom with his towel hanging around his neck. Jack is sitting up in bed, tapping at the screen of a tablet. He looks over it at Zero and whistles.

“You are _really_ somethin’, kitten.” He says, looking back at the tablet. Zero frowns at him and picks his briefs up off of the floor, pulling them over his robotic legs. As he’s getting dressed, Jack tosses his tablet aside and heads towards the bathroom himself.

While Jack showers (for a pretty long time), Zero wanders his house. It’s fucking huge, and there are a lot of closed doors that the assassin can’t get into, which he doesn’t bother trying one of his several lock-picking techniques on. He’s hanging out in the kitchen looking at the various appliances there when Jack comes downstairs in a fresh change of clothes.

“What’re you hungry for, pumpkin?” The CEO asks, standing opposite the cyborg on the other side of the breakfast bar. Zero shrugs, looking up at him. His hair has been blow-dried and re-styled. The assassin suppresses an amused smile and Jack frowns at him.

“C’mon, babydoll, don’t make me choose…” Jack takes his phone out of his back pocket anyway, supposedly searching for somewhere to eat. Zero does smile when he’s sure the masked man isn’t looking.

Jack turns towards the door, apparently having found somewhere appealing. The hitman follows him, shoving his feet into his shoes.

When they’re outside, there’s a sexy black car waiting, but Jack stops by the assassin’s motorcycle first. “This thing yours?” He asks. Zero nods. “Cool.”

This car, unlike the limousine, is empty. Jack walks around Zero’s bike and the car, opening the door on the driver’s side and swinging in. Zero gets in on the passenger’s side, not saying anything.

The place Jack takes him to is nice, but not nice enough to make the assassin feel underdressed in jeans. Anyone Jack comes near gives him at least four feet of space and gives Zero strange, lingering looks. The CEO either doesn’t follow through with his earlier promise or pretends not to notice.

They eat and Jack asks the hitman where he’s going. It’s confidential, Zero tells him, especially after everything they’d done. Jack scowls at him and doesn’t say anything for a while.

When they’re both done, Jack drives the cyborg back to his house in silence. He holds the front door open for Zero when he goes in to collect his jacket and helmet, still not speaking. The assassin holds his helmet in one hand and his jacket over his shoulder, walking back to Jack as he stands in the doorway.

“Thank you,” He says, pecking Jack on the cheek. The President of Hyperion looks at him; one eyebrow arched, and Zero smiles before heading out to his motorcycle.

\---

Zero gets home before seven, just like Jack had promised. He changes his briefs and finishes his interrupted packing, the air in the room weighed down by a heavy silence. Loading his duffel bag onto the back of his bike, he stares at his phone for a long time, running through all of the things he’d have to change: his phone number, his license plate, all things provided by the ever-so-secretive higher-ups of the assassination system, where nobody knows who you are or what you face even looks like.

As he rides through the city, _Jack’s_ city, he feels like a ghost that only the famed CEO had seen. He doesn’t exist to these people; he isn’t even a registered citizen of this country.

Frowning, Zero pushes his thoughts of Jack to the back of his mind and rides out of the city, driving down a long, empty road to his next location.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is killer. Teeny tiny, but killer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is the target?” His voice is hoarse. There’s a pause that feels like death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and not so sweet. Pretty bitter, actually.
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Mention of HRT.
> 
> Once again beta'd by K, who's definitely gonna be beta'ing this whole damn story.

Zero is as settled as one who moves every other week can be, in a new motel, a new city. What little belongings he has are folded away into the dusty drawers and his motorcycle is parked in the reserved spot just outside the door. The shine is wearing off of his once polished limbs and he tells himself he doesn’t mind, it makes him harder to spot in the dark anyway. He pretends to forget how he always covers his reflective surfaces while on the job.

He has a new number, a new license, a new identity- almost. It’s not like he really had one before. The only people in this town who know his name are the three clients he’s had, the people who had been given his number by his mysterious superiors, and offered him money to kill for them.

Two of the kills had been business-related, as most of them are, while the other was more personal. Though he could control his feelings and emotions inhumanly well, he still hated taking personal contracts. He’d only do it if the money was good, and in this case, it was.

He’s lying on the hard motel bed with his ankle resting on his knee when he gets a job offer. The TV is on, but he’s not watching, mind pleasantly blank as he stares at the ugly wallpaper. The harsh buzzing of his phone makes him blink and sit up.

“Hello?” He answers.

“Is this Zero?” The voice is masculine and nervous. Most people’s voices tend to be when calling an assassin.

“It is.” Zero confirms, pushing his legs off of the side of the bed.  
  
“My name is Airaldi. Arthur Airaldi. I have a job for you, uh, whenever you’re available. Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“What’s the location?”

“Helios.”

_Fuck_ , Zero thinks. If he goes back to Helios, he’ll have to spend the whole time avoiding Jack. Though Jack is only one man in such a big city, he definitely has eyes and ears everywhere. Zero had spent the first couple of days in this new town paranoid that he’d been tracked. He exhales when he realizes that he had stopped breathing, shutting his eyes and choking down the feeling of his heart jumping into his throat before speaking again.

“How much are you offering?”

There’s a swallow from the other end of the line.

“Fifteen million.”

It feels like the whole world goes dead silent. Each second that ticks by feels like a day, a week, a month, a year, a century. The assassin’s entire body feels like lead.

_Fifteen fucking million dollars_. That’s enough money for Zero to start fresh: actually become a goddamn citizen, buy a place, a nice place, not just a shitty apartment. With fifteen million dollars, Zero could stop killing for money, eat real food every day, and wear clothes that he liked. He could own a whole walk-in closet of clothes that he liked, and be able to afford every single jacket hanging from the walls of the nicest leather shops. He could pay for his testosterone without even _thinking_ about it.

He could live a life like a regular human being, stepping from nowhere into the living world. He could be _real_.

When he opens his mouth to speak, his lips are cracked and his throat is dry like he’s been living in the desert for weeks on end, burned by the merciless sun.

“Who is the target?” His voice is hoarse. There’s a pause that feels like death.

“Handsome Jack.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just couldn’t live with it, huh.” Zero breathes. “You always get what you want, don’t you, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as proud of this chapter as I am of the others, but... oh well!
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Some violence.
> 
> Thanks K.

“Alright people, we have a little bit of a situation.” Jack claps loudly, the attention of every security department head snapping to him. “In five days’ time, someone is going to make an attempt on my life.”

A murmur ripples through the congregation, eyes shifting back and forth. “Now, this isn’t anything new,” Jack continues, “But we’re gonna handle it a little bit differently than attempts in the past. We know this guy is coming for me, and we’re gonna wait for him. When he shows up, and we’ll know exactly how he’s going to get in by tomorrow, someone’s gonna snatch him. Could be you, could be me, could be one of your little officers.”

He puts both hands on the table in front of him, leaning forward. Everyone in the room seems to be pulled towards him. When Jack speaks again, his voice is harsh, threatening, and quiet.

“But I swear to God, if any one of you sons of bitches gives him get so much as a scratch, I’ll make you wish you had never been fucking _conceived_.”

The air in the room becomes static with fear and confusion. Nobody questions Jack; they all had seen enough strangulations to know better. Jack scans the paling faces before him, then straightens up again, smoothing the front of his jacket.

“So, now that we’ve got _that_ cleared up,” He smiles crookedly, eyebrows raised high on his lifelike mask. “Here’s how we’re gonna stop him.”

\---

Zero spends the next week with his head in his hands and no kills to make. He can’t wrap his mind around the idea of having fifteen million dollars to _himself_ , and he can’t comprehend singlehandedly bringing Hyperion, practically all of Helios, to its knees, and then vanishing into thin air. He mulls over why he even took the job, then thinks about all the things he would be able to do with fifteen million dollars. His mind is constantly whirring away, and all the thinking drains him. He’s exhausted.

He doesn’t think about his two nights with Jack. He convinces his memory that all that’s left is a dark, blurry cloud, breathy voices drifting from it whispering _mine_ and _good boy_ and _babydoll_.

His higher-ups contact him two days before the kill, giving him a layout of the office building where Jack works. It’s going to be a daylight kill. The plan is to get into Jack’s office via air vent. The vents are tiny and filled with incredibly advanced security technology, but Zero is provided with all of the disabling gadgets he needs, delivered to him in a mysterious black case that appears on top of the scraped motel dresser. He’s used to these things; he doesn’t question how it got into the room.

There are no guards stationed inside Jack’s office, not even security cameras. At first, Zero is surprised. Why would they leave such a valuable person so unguarded? Then he regrettably remembers what he had said the day the assassin had relocated, about bringing him to work and fucking him over his desk. He shakes the thought from his head and replaces it with the basics of the plan: he is to enter silently, make the kill, and leave the way he came as quickly as possible.

He’s to execute the CEO with a minuscule yet incredibly effective explosive. The only evidence it will leave will be a bloody hole about the size of a golf ball. Zero, valued for his mute techniques, should be able to get the device onto Jack and exit the office before even being seen.

It’s going to be the hardest contract he’s ever taken, and every night he stands in the musty motel shower with his forehead against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut so hard his body aches and tells himself _it’s just another business kill, it’s just another business kill, it’s just another business kill_.

He rides back into Helios first thing in the morning and takes up a room in another gritty motel. The last motel he'll ever spend the night in, he tells himself. He dresses in tight, black clothes, takes his studs out, and pulls a cover over his nose, ears, hair, and forehead. It's his standard assassination attire: all covered, nothing for light to reflect off of. He feels himself entering the job mindset. He feels safe, untouchable, invisible. His binder is even bulletproof.

There are backup plans strapped to his thighs: a tiny handgun, a slim knife. The disabling devices are on his sleeve for easy access, and the little explosive is tucked safely in a pouch around the cyborg's midsection. A pair of curved glasses showing him heat signatures and eventually the floor plans of the Hyperion HQ rest on the bridge of his nose.

He rides his motorcycle into the heart of Helios, leaving it inconspicuously in a parking garage about a block away from the main Hyperion building. He takes an alternative route to the door down to the basement as to not be seen, standing in the empty back alleyway. He places a lock-decoding device on the number pad, watching the numbers roll by as the code is found. He taps the code in, opens the door, and detaches the device.

There is a flight of stairs leading into what is definitely a storage space, towers of boxes and file cabinets placed haphazardly around, reaching towards the high ceiling. He shuts the door behind himself, dimming the area substantially, and steps soundlessly down the stairs, scanning the area for any signs of Hyperion personnel. Sensing no one, he makes a point of getting down the stairs quicker and locating the vent that would take him to Jack’s office.

Jack’s office is twenty-seven stories up. Zero’s breath makes the fabric over his mouth hot, and he adjusts it in discomfort as he looks up the ventilation pipe. He crouches, disables nearby security, and takes the vent cover off. The climb is an incredibly rough estimate of five hundred feet, all directly vertical. He inhales before slipping inside.

Zero bites back several curses as he lifts himself up the vent. He thanks his suppliers for the tireless energy of robotic limbs and the grip-pads covering each joint and the upper half of his back. There is a place for him to rest where the vent splits off on each floor, but he ignores most of them. He does pause to tap at the buttons on his arm every twenty feet or so, confident in their ability to cloak him from whatever detectors Hyperion was using.

Zero reaches the twenty-seventh floor and climbs forward, stopping for a good couple of minutes to just lie still. He's fully enveloped in an accomplished killer's mindset now, the rest of his life falling away around him. All that matters is getting through this narrow tunnel and taking down the target.

Who was the target again? He pauses, lifting his head up. It didn't matter. They were alone and he'd know who his target was when he saw them.

Zero disables the security for the next several feet and slides forward, the vent walls brushing against his elbows, hips, knees. He can see lines of natural light from up ahead and knows how close he is. He feels it like someone is pressing a stone slab against his back as he reaches the vent cover.

He pops it off, dead silent, and slides seamlessly into Jack’s office. He comes out on the floor.

The first thing he sees is a pair of brown tennis shoes.

Zero looks up from where he is, looking directly into the heterochromatic gaze of Handsome Jack. His hand flies to the pouch around his waist and there’s a split second where everything seems to move slowly.

Something to his right lurches towards him and Jack's feet pivot. The assassin looks up to see what's going on, fingertips brushing the pouch, when something slams into him. Something heavy, big, a person maybe. They knock his weight off of his elbow, causing him to jerk towards the floor. They roll twice and Zero is on his stomach again, arms out and gloved fingers scrambling for a hold on anything anywhere. The person is on top of him, putting a hand on the back of his head, and _wham_. Everything goes white around the edges. His heat signature glasses are snapped in half on the floor. Zero tastes blood and his ears are ringing.

Someone else is screaming and swearing. The weight on top of him is abruptly removed and Zero puts his head in his hands, groaning. His head hurts so fucking bad. When did that happen? He can’t breathe through his nose either, and he makes a noise that’s halfway between a snort and a cough, licking his upper lip. That’s definitely blood.

He spits in his cover, groaning again and trying to sit up. His head is pounding so hard it feels like it’s going to crack open, so he tries holding it together with one hand as he pushes himself up with the other.

“ _What the fuck did I tell you?! What the fuck?!_ " The voice yells. There is a wet coughing noise.

Zero swears quietly, suddenly nauseous. Is he going to be able to complete the contract? He's in no shape to make a kill, that's for sure. What would these people do with him? Is he going to get caught while trying to fill a contract for fifteen fucking million dollars after all these years of successful assassinations? He suddenly wishes he’d been shot in the head instead of tackled and punched or whatever, something that would’ve killed him. His life was certainly over anyway, with the trials you had to go through after being caught on a mission. He’d never see daylight again. He'd be _tortured_ for the rest of his life. He gags, covering his mouth with the hand previously trying to hold his skull together.

“Do you people ever _listen_ to _one goddamn thing I say?!_ ” There’s another dull thud, closer this time. “Hey, you! Get the fuck out of here!” Someone’s hands are on him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him upwards. “Babe? Hey, kitten, hey. Zero.” Whoever it is snaps their fingers too close to his face. He groans again, his ears still ringing. Everything is blurry and the light makes his aching head spin. The snapping stops and his blood and spit-soiled cover is being tugged down over his nose and chin.

“Oh fuck. You hearin’ me, sugar?” The calloused pad of someone’s thumb is wiping at his upper lip and he tries to push their hand away, wincing and turning his head. They’d seen his face. He was done for, it was all over.

“Hey. Zero. Hey. Look at me.” The rough hand takes his chin in a firm hold and brings it back facing forward. Zero clenches his teeth, reaching up and gripping the wrists attached to the work-worn hands. There’s a tutting noise.

“That looks broken. Shit, I can’t believe he fucked up your face like that. I swear to God, these people never listen…”

Zero swallows dryly, squinting at the out-of-focus face in front of him. “Who..?” He croaks.

“Whoa. Hey there, kitten. There you go.” The rough thumb strokes his cheek, smearing still-warm blood in its path. “It’s me, Jack. Snap out of it, c’mon.” The face says.

“Jack?” He’s confused for a moment. He was supposed to kill Jack, right? For fifteen million dollars? He chokes on air as he inhales too fast, left hand tearing the pistol out of its holster on his thigh.

“Whoa there! Whoa there, pumpkin! Easy!” Jack’s hand is over the gun, keeping it aimed away from him. The ringing in Zero’s ears is gone, he can see Jack’s face, and he thinks that maybe he _can_ complete the contract. The assassin throws himself backwards, tumbling into a crouch and pointing his gun at the CEO. His head is still pounding, but he ignores it.

“Hey! Zero! Chill the fuck out!” Jack throws his hands up and the assassin holds his finger on the trigger. “Listen to me. You listening?”

Zero just stares ahead.

“Good, I’ll take that as a yes. You were set up, okay? There’s no fifteen million bucks. You’re not killing anyone. This all would have been way easier if that dumbass hadn’t jumped you, but he’s out of the picture now.” Jack jerks his thumb towards an armored body Zero can see out of the corner of his eye. His tongue darts out from his mouth to lick his stinging and bloodied lips. Jack keeps talking, his voice quieter this time.

“I just wanted to, y'know, see you again. I hired a guy to call you and offer you fifteen million to come back here.”

Zero stares hard at Jack. “You _what_?” He says harshly.

“I set you up so you’d come back. Just wanted to see what you were up to.”

The assassin throws his gun on the ground in a display of uncharacteristic anger. “What the fuck? Why would you ever think you could do that? Why didn’t you just hop into one of your stupid fucking cars and drive just one town over? God fucking damn it!”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “I think that was two whole haikus in a row. Nice job, kitten.”

Zero stares at him disbelievingly, his mouth hanging open. He stands suddenly. “You just ruined my entire career as an assassin, you dick.”

“Well, yeah, that was sort of the point.” Jack stands as well, folding his arms over his chest. “You can’t really go anywhere now, so why not just stick with me? I can give you whatever you were planning on getting with fifteen million bucks. I’ve got more than that lying around, believe me.” He doesn’t appear to notice the way the assassin’s fists are shaking.

“Just couldn’t live with it, huh.” Zero breathes. “You always get what you want, don’t you, Jack.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“You got it, sugar.” Jack tilts his chin up, a grin making itself comfortable on his face.

“You are just awful.” Zero hisses. “Why couldn’t you leave me be? I’m fine on my own.”

Jack shrugs. “Sure, but I wanted you to come back. And you said it yourself, babydoll: I always get what I want.”

Zero swallows the urge to scream, cry, or both. “God, you are so…” He swallows hard, quiet voice trailing off. He sees Jack’s expression turn from lofty to bewildered.

“Hey. Hey now. Don’t go cryin’ on me.” Jack takes a step forward, arms coming unfolded. “What, do you like killing for money? Do you like moving every weekend to some new town, huh, babe? Do you like being nonexistent?”

“I was good at it.” Zero says bitterly, wiping at his bloody nose with his sleeve.

“Well, you know what else you’re good at? Sex. And looking pretty. Don’t you know how pretty you are, baby boy?” Jack takes another step towards him. Zero doesn’t say anything. “Listen to me, babe. It’s all gonna be fine. I can--”

The assassin cuts him off sharply. “My bosses will want me dead. I failed a contract.” He glowers at Jack.

“I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you.” The CEO says. Zero scoffs, looking away.

Jack frowns. “I’m being serious! You’re safe with me.”

Zero covers his eyes with one hand. “You really fucked up.” He groans.

“Hey, I did not! Don’t give me that shit! I’m trying to do what’s best for you!”

“What is best for _me_?!” Zero snarls, looking back up at Jack. “I’ve spent the last week thinking I’d have to kill you!”

There's silence that follows that is like shards of broken glass. The assassin swallows thickly, licking at the blood on his mouth again.

Jack closes the distance between them. Zero keeps his eyes down, focusing on Jack’s tie. He feels the CEO’s big hands under his chin, lifting his head so the two of them are making eye contact again.

Jack presses their mouths together and Zero has half a mind to shove him away, but he doesn’t. He just stands and closes his eyes, not making any sound.

It’s not like their previous biting, wet makeouts. It’s just a kiss. Zero finds it strange; no one has ever kissed him like this before. It’s only ever been desperate mouthing at tongues in the middle of the various one-night stands over the years.

Zero just stands there until he starts sputtering, unable to breathe with Jack's mouth on his and his nose full of blood. Jack stops kissing the assassin and wraps his arms around him, who rests his chin on the older man’s shoulder, breathing loudly through his mouth.

Jack rocks his weight from one foot to the other and back, moving Zero with him.

“I can give you so much more than fifteen million dollars can buy you, kitten.” Jack says. When there’s no response from Zero, the CEO puts his hands on the younger man’s shoulders and puts a couple of inches between them.

“C’mon. Just hang around for a while. Or I could… y’know. Give you fifteen million bucks anyway and you can do whatever you were gonna do with it.”

The cyborg just sighs and presses his forehead back down on Jack’s shoulder, staring at the man’s shoes. It is a tough decision, he thinks. Jack had just ruined his entire career on purpose. The assassin didn’t even fully understand what Jack was offering. A relationship? Just someone he could depend on? He thinks back to what Jack had asked him: _do you_ like _killing for money? Do you_ like _moving every weekend to some new town, huh, babe? Do you_ like _being nonexistent?_

The hitman finds himself shaking his head wordlessly in response to the stinging questions. Jack gives him a sideways look.

“I don’t know.” Zero’s voice cracks. “I am pretty God damn pissed at you. Sort of want to... leave."

"Then get out. Go. Someone'll have fifteen million bucks waiting for you in the front lobby." Jack pushes the assassin off of him, turning back towards his desk and running a hand through his greying hair.

Zero stands quietly for a few seconds, watching Jack mull wordlessly over the body on the ground.

"If I stay with you... what will happen? What is it that you want from me?"

Jack looks over his shoulder at the hitman. "I dunno. Someone I can spoil. Stress relief. Getting your dick sucked by fanatics trying to steal a promotion gets old, you know."

Zero blinks. "I..." He looks at the floor thoughtfully. He could definitely rebuild the rest of his life with fifteen million dollars, but how long would he be able to last in the real world on his own? Zero had never even had a friend before.

"I'll stay,” There's an edge to his voice. _At least until I can get a leg up on things. Then we’ll see,_ he thinks.

Jack pauses before turning fully towards the cyborg. "Yeah?"

Zero nods once.

Jack's white teeth flash across his mask. "Oh, kitten." He crosses the floor towards the assassin quickly, taking long strides. He holds his hands out for Zero to take when they're close again, just staring at the other's face for a few moments.

"Let's go get that pretty face fixed, alright?"

Zero nods, standing still as Jack peels the machines strapped to him off, tossing them carelessly onto the chair in front of the CEO's desk. He leads Zero by the hands to the door of his office, taking him through it and out into the hallway. He pauses by someone at a desk just outside the door and barks at them, "Get someone to clean up the mess in there."

They ride an elevator down several floors, walking through many different bustling departments and sects of the Hyperion HQ. Zero follows quietly behind Jack, holding his hand, strangely docile.

He's taken to a sort of very small medical wing where Jack demands he be attended to immediately. He sits on the edge of a hospital bed while a nurse cleans the blood of of his face, bandaging and disinfecting the split on the bridge of his nose. It's broken, he hears the nurse say, but it's not the first time.

He feels like he's standing in the middle of a thick fog. Though he is incredibly skilled at it, Zero had never liked having to kill for money. It wasn't like he had a choice when it all began, anyway.

He had been taken as a very young child, too young to sustain any memory of family, and trained in isolation for years. It explained why he was so damned terrible at any kind of relationship. He had been taught to not show emotion, stifle his feelings until they suffocated and died, that the 'living' world was not for him.

He's pulled out of the fog when someone takes his gloves off and puts a bottle of painkillers in his hand. They're saying something, but it feels like his ears are covered in cotton. He stares at them uncomprehendingly until Jack comes over, taking the bottle from him and stuffing it in his pocket. He looks the assassin over fleetingly before rolling up his blood-encrusted sleeves and taking his hands again, lifting him off of the bed and towards the nearest exit.

As they walk out of the building towards where Jack's car is parked, they talk.

"You gonna be okay, sweetheart?" Jack asks.

"Huh?" Zero blinks at him.

"You're a little..." He taps the side of his own head, implying something being off.

"Oh. I don't know. Things seem to be changing so fast. I'm not used to it."

Jack exhales sharply through his nose with some repressed sort of laugh. "Yeah, I can imagine."

He opens the passenger door of his car for Zero, closing it behind him and walking to the driver's side. Jack doesn't say anything as he takes them back home, but he steals a few glances at the cyborg, who is staring out the window blankly.

"I'll have someone get your motorcycle and your stuff from where you're staying."

Zero doesn't respond. Jack frowns.

He guides Zero out of the car when it's parked, taking him by the shoulder into the mansion. He lets the cyborg drop onto the couch as he passes it, leaning his head back, looking utterly exhausted. Jack looks at him before sitting as well, tossing his arms up to rest on the back of the couch.

There is a stretch of silence before Zero speaks. "What is going to happen to me now..? The heads'll be looking for me."

Jack looks at him, a line appearing between his eyebrows. "I wasn't kidding about keeping you safe, sweetheart. You only got through my security because I let you. And those guys don't track you, right? They don't know you're here. Besides, what's it to them if they lose one assassin?"

"I'm the best." Zero says flatly.

"Sure you are, cupcake." He leans over and plants a chaste kiss on the cyborg's temple. He stays close, his arm now around the other's shoulders, looking over his work attire critically.

"What is this?" He asks, pinching the seam at Zero's shoulder. The cyborg looks at his hand.

"What I wear when I make kills. I don't know what it's made out of. Tough stuff."

"It's nice," Jack runs the back of his hand down the side of Zero's chest. "But I really do like you in a suit." He reaches up, tucking his fingers into the soft covering under Zero's chin and pulls it up and over the cyborg's head, carefully avoiding his battered nose.

Jack throws the cover aside, holding Zero's face gently in one hand and looking him over again. The assassin, now ex-assassin, Jack decides, closes his eyes as Jack pushes his black hair out of his face.

Jack sucks air through his teeth, grimacing. "That's a pretty nasty bruise you got there, sugar. I'm glad I strangled the shit outta that guy. Messing up your face like that. Damn."

Zero blinks his eyes open at the CEO. "What happened?"

"I dunno. He pinned you. Slammed your head on the ground or something."

The ex-hitman nods along, sniffing self-consciously and touching the bandage over his nose. It's quiet again, and they both stare out the window.

"Jack?" Zero says.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Jack blinks at him. "Now? Don't you wanna rest? I mean, I'm not saying no, but..."

Zero shakes his head vigorously, looking Jack in the eyes. "I want it right now. I want to forget all this. Fuck it out of me."

Jack stares, then pulls the cyborg against him, grinning slowly. "That can definitely be arranged."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels like his skin has been burned away, his flesh bare and vulnerable to anyone who sees him. In this case, he's only being seen by Jack, and arguably, Jack is equivalent to all of Helios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just porn. Feelsy porn. We're almost done!  
> Sorry for the wait. I suddenly got really busy.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Use of a gendered slur.
> 
> *Finger guns at K*

Jack pulls the cyborg up the stairs to his bedroom hastily, both of them catching their feet on the edges of the steps and tripping, grabbing each other's arms for balance. Had it been any other evening, Jack would've laughed.

They tumble into bed and Jack's fingers dig at the cyborg's clothing. He swears as he struggles to pull it up over Zero's ribs, rings catching on the hem of his binder. Silver hands come to his aid, pulling some sort of magic trick behind Zero's back that lets his top practically fall off. Jack raises his eyebrows in question, but Zero is focused on undoing the clasps of his binder.

Jack presses his mouth against Zero's throat, feeling a soft hum through his lips and smooth fingers gliding up his chest. He takes a handful of Zero's hair and holds his head back, biting and sucking at the soft skin just beneath his jaw. Zero is pulling at the buttons of Jack's blazer, navigating the seams by touch until he can feel the smaller buttons of his vest.

He repeats the process but falters when Jack bites the side of his neck roughly, eliciting a high whimper from the cyborg. Jack's lips curl over his teeth in a predatory grin and he tugs at Zero's hair possessively. The hitman's hands fist into Jack's dress shirt so hard Jack thinks about asking him if he's okay until the grip fades into a frantic pull at whatever is keeping Jack's shirt on.

Once they're both shirtless, Jack pushes Zero up against the headboard, big calloused hands grabbing at his breasts, his sides, his thighs, fingers hooking into tight black pants and pulling impatiently.

"Jesus Christ, only you and your friggin' robot legs could pull off this shit, pumpkin. These things wouldn't let any blood get anywhere." Jack continues to pull at the waistband, receiving a distracted _hm_ in reply. Zero pulls another spy-clothes magic trick and assists Jack in shoving his pants down his legs and off the side of the bed.

Jack admires Zero's legs because he can't help himself. They've lost some of the shine they had the last time they'd fucked, but are brighter than Zero's hands and arms-- a telltale sign of the his preference for short sleeves and long pants. Jack runs his fingers over the grooves in Zero's joints and the rise of his artificial muscles. Zero is watching him quietly, leaning back against the headboard with his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"This," Jack flicks at Zero's underwear suddenly; a black seamless thong that probably felt like nothing, "This, I could get used to." He and Zero look up at the same time, the cyborg meeting Jack's teasing gaze with eyes like pools of liquid nitrogen. It makes Jack's hands stop moving and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes smooth out.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Nothing." Zero's voice shakes, and Jack gives him an addled frown. Then the ex-assassin's eyebrows pinch together and his upper lip pulls back and Jack realizes he's crying.

" _Shit_ ," Jack hisses. "Don't cry, babe. C'mon, don't cry on me." His hands go up to Zero's face just to be pushed away by the cyborg's much smaller, more gracefully crafted ones. Zero covers his face, shoulders bouncing up and down. Jack puts his rough palms over Zero's knuckles despite the earlier protest, fingertips in the cyborg's hair.

Zero is a quiet crier, which doesn't surprise Jack, but what he lacks in volume he makes up for in full-body trembling. Jack doesn't know what to do, pushing his hands through Zero's hair, sliding them down the back of his neck over his shoulders to his upper arms.

"Babe. Hey. Stop that. You're gonna be fine." His voice is tight as he tries to swallow his selfish frustration. This is probably the second time Zero has ever cried in his whole damn life, and he's doing it now? In Jack's bed?

Zero drags in a wavering breath, choking as he tries to stop himself from crying harder. He looks like he's about to say something, but only lets out a long whine, followed by shaky, gasping breaths and hunching over.

Zero hasn't cried in about twenty years. This is so strange to him, and he hates it. He feels like his skin has been burned away, his flesh bare and vulnerable to anyone who sees him. In this case, he's only being seen by Jack, and arguably, Jack is equivalent to all of Helios.

He curls away from Jack, twisting his metal fingers into his hair and covering his face with his forearms. He realizes he's cowering, but it's his only other option besides booking it and finding somewhere to hide until this passes over.

Jack gives him a light shake, eyes hard. "Zero, c'mon sugar, snap out of it. This isn't like you. It's all gonna be fine." When Zero's only response is to sob into his silver skin, Jack huffs out a sigh. "C'mere." He puts an arm around Zero's shoulders and draws him up against his bare chest.

To Jack's surprise, he doesn't pull away. Zero himself wonders briefly why he doesn't run out right then, but he settles in Jack's lap with his palms over his damp eyes and stays there. Jack rests his chin on top of Zero's head and runs a hand up and down the smoothness of the ex-assassin's arm, blunt nails catching on the seams. Jack doesn't say anything until Zero's crying seems to have slowed to a stop.

"See? It's all fine." He says. Zero wipes his eyes with the heels of his hands and breathes out unsteadily, sniffing. Jack kisses the shell of Zero's ear, then drags his teeth down his jawline. Zero puts a warm hand on Jack's chest and tilts his head away from him, giving him better access to what he wants. Jack purrs in approval against the cyborg's skin.

"There we go. You're a good boy." Jack kisses Zero's neck, holding his head in one hand and his elbow in the other. "Such a good boy for me." He hears Zero sniffle and starts lowering him down onto his back.

Jack leans back to look at Zero once his head is resting on a pillow. His defined cheeks are still wet and flushed pink, clear eyes looking back up at him. Jack runs his thumb over Zero's lower lip, watching his mouth open and close around Jack's thumb. Jack smiles.

"So pretty and good for me." Jack caresses Zero's cheek with his free hand, wiping at the damp streaks with a thumb. He lets his hand run across Zero's blotchy throat and traces the lines of his collarbone with his knuckles.

He leans down, touching their foreheads together, and sighs, "Such a good boy." He presses his hips up between Zero's legs and watches his eyes half close; feels his teeth scrape against his skin. Jack smiles, creases in his lifelike mask deepening.

Jack grinds up against Zero, intently watching how his expression changes. Zero gasps around his thumb, keeping impressive eye contact with Jack and holding onto the back of his neck. "You're so quiet, babyboy. C'mon, lemme hear you. What do you want?" He takes his thumb out from between the cyborg's lips, the movement of his hips excruciatingly slow to the both of them.

Zero sucks in a breath before speaking. "Told you already. I do not care what you do. Stop me from thinking." His voice is still a little wobbly from crying.

Jack grins wickedly, smearing Zero's spit across his own cheek. "I can do that. But you gotta be loud, babe. Lemme know what you want."

Zero responds with a militaristic nod, expression unchanged, but Jack sees his cheeks flush and barks out a laugh. He fits their mouths together, kissing Zero wetly before biting his lower lip. He hears Zero whimper and lets his hands start wandering.

They slide over Zero's skin, not pinching or grabbing, just touching. Jack starts a steady grind against Zero, hearing his little panting breaths and feeling metal hands in his hair. Jack kisses down Zero's throat and puts his hand in his thong, stroking at him and making a pleasantly surprised noise against Zero's skin when he finds that the cyborg is already pretty wet.

"Good boy," Jack coos, "Good pretty boy."

Zero whines and squirms underneath him. "Jack, please--"

Jack licks a stripe up Zero's throat and rubs his clit with two fingers, bringing his other hand back up to Zero's face and stroking his cheek, making eye contact when he opens his eyes again. "You doing alright?" Jack asks. Zero swallows a whimper and nods. Jack kisses the corner of his mouth and grins ferociously, taking his hand out of Zero's underwear and pulling them off quickly. Zero helps him by kicking a little.

"I'm gonna eat you out." Jack announces, backing up to allow himself room to lie between Zero's legs.

Zero's head pops up. "What?"

"You heard what I said, princess. Just relax." Jack glances up to see Zero blow a chunk of his hair out of his eyes and flop back down on the pillows. Jack laughs to himself before taking one of Zero's thighs in one hand and holding him open with the other, then ducking down.

"Holy shit--" Zero jerks, digging his fingers into Jack's scalp. "Holy fuck, Jack!"

Jack laughs again, louder this time. He hums against Zero, feeling him tense as he lets out a strained, " _Oh my God_ ".

"This new to you?" Jack asks.

"Yes. Shut up."

Jack snorts. "Also, you're doing a pretty shitty job of relaxing, babe."

" _Shut up_." Zero shifts, exhaling loudly and taking his hands out of Jack's hair. "Come on, asshole. I'm on the edge of my seat, here."

Jack's eyebrows spring up. "I can tell, you little slut--" Zero digs his heel into Jack's spine. "Ow! Hey, fuck you!"

"That's the idea!"

Jack shakes his head, stopping another laugh bubbling up from his chest. He puts his mouth back over Zero and traces his folds with the tip of his tongue. Zero's body rolls upwards in reaction and he covers his mouth with both hands in attempt to silence himself.

Without taking his mouth off of Zero, Jack lets go of the cyborg's thigh and reaches up, grabbing his elbow and tugging his hands away from his face. Zero exhales out a curse, looking for something to do with his hands. He fists them into the sheets and they stay there until Jack almost lets him come, where they go back up to Zero's mouth.

Jack sits up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and licking his lips. "Not bad at all, pumpkin." He comments, taking in Zero's tortured expression.

"God, just fuck me now," Zero gasps out from between his fingers. "Just give it to me right now. Give me all you've got."

Jack's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth curls into a smug grin. "All I got, huh?"

"Yes, you damn jackass! Fucking--" Zero hauls himself upright, balancing on his knees, and grabs Jack's face in both hands. Jack's surprised noise is cut off when Zero smashes their mouths together with bruising force, pressing his naked body against Jack's front.

Jack's arms go around Zero, one hand twisting into his hair and the other taking a handful of his ass. Jack starts pushing the cyborg back down onto the bed, receiving little resistance. Zero wraps his legs around Jack's middle, hooking his ankles together at his back and moving his arms around Jack's neck.

"There we go." Jack grins into Zero's mouth, reaching up to hold the cyborg's jaw while he struggles to take his belt off. He talks between kisses and heavy breaths as he hurriedly shoves his pants-- just pants, apparently he had decided to go commando today-- down his legs and off the side of the bed. "There's my pretty boy. All mine. Only I can touch you, only I can look at you.

Zero doesn't protest as Jack reaches into his bedside drawer for a condom, kissing him and making breathy moaning sounds. Jack tears the package and rolls the condom on, pressing his dick up against Zero. He sucks at Zero's lip as he eases inside of him, one forearm planted firmly by Zero's head and the other hand gripping his hip.

Zero holds onto Jack's hair, gasping out several curses and soft noises muffled by Jack's own mouth. Jack praises him, voice growing rougher with each passing thrust, through the thirty or so seconds that Zero is screaming into Jack's shoulder while he comes.

Zero clings to Jack as he finishes himself off, shaking and panting noisily. Jack drops down beside him once he's done, sprawling on his back and letting out a satisfied sigh.

They both catch their breath for a minute before Jack leans over Zero once again, taking a wet wipe from a rectangular package, removing and tying off the condom, and cleaning himself up quietly. He tosses both and takes another wipe to clean up Zero slowly, tossing that as well and lying back down. His eyes close, but open again when he feels Zero shifting and curling up against his side. He reaches over and pets at the former assassin's hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Look how cute you are. All sleepy and well-fucked."

Zero opens his icy eyes and squints at Jack, mouth bending into a frown. "Fuck off." He uncurls himself and rolls over, facing away from Jack and bringing his knees up to his chest. Jack scoots towards him and kisses the back of his neck, finding the duvet kicked to the bottom of the bed with his feet and dragging it up to his hand so he could toss it over the both of them. He winds his arms between Zero's midsection and thighs, holding him against his chest. He rests his mouth on Zero's shoulder, exhaling through his nose.

"How're you feeling?" He finally asks.

There's a pause. "Fine."

"Fine? Is that all? I dunno babe, I ate you out. I'm pretty sure that's better than 'fine' in anyone's book."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." Zero bends his arm back awkwardly to smack Jack's hip. Jack bites him. "Ow!" Zero lifts his head, glaring over his shoulder at Jack, who grins at him smugly. "God, you are just the worst."

"Really? I think you mean to say 'the best'--"

"Shut the Hell up, Jack." Zero lays his head back down, settling into Jack's arms.

Jack shuts up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a weird breakup, nothing he hadn't gone through before. He was never really even sure how serious things actually were between them. They never said "I love you" to each other or surprised each other with dinner. It was just sex, money, and showing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I did it! A whole fic! On the internet!
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> A sudden end
> 
> Thanks K for beta'ing every chapter. You haven't seen the last of this shit.

For a long time, things were really very pleasant. Jack babied Zero as much as he pleased, doing all he can to get reactions out of him. Zero was good at parties, too-- good arm candy, but still radiating a prickling aura of “don’t talk to me” to give both of them the space they want.

Zero hung around the office during Jack’s work days, dressed sharply and doing whatever he wanted, which usually consisted of laying around until he gets bored and ditching Jack to ride his motorcycle around Helios. He didn't have a job anymore and dropping the hitman profession so suddenly was a shock to him. It took weeks to get used to not having to kill anyone. Once Jack let him shoot an annoying employee between the eyes and found it to be so irresistibly sexy that he fucked Zero over his desk like he had wanted to since the second time they fucked, the gun still in Zero’s hand.

Around that time, Jack started wondering if Zero was capable of laughter. Smiling was so rare that it wasn’t that far of a leap to think he couldn’t laugh, but then he decided that if he could cry once in twenty years, he could laugh at least the same number of times. The first thing he tried was tickling, which got him a bruised jaw and the silent treatment for a few hours. He made jokes after that, only receiving confused or unimpressed stares in reply. It finally happened while they were having sex: Jack lurched too far forward and slammed his forehead against the headboard in the middle of saying something absolutely filthy, and Zero lost it.

While Zero’s laughter was still incredibly rare after that, Jack was so proud of himself that he announced it over the comm system in every one of his buildings as soon as he got into work the next morning, conveniently leaving out how he had done it. Zero didn’t tell anyone.

Jack even let Zero see his unmasked face. Zero didn't think much of it, and his nonchalant reaction to Jack's scar was comforting, to say the least.

It's two years in a whirlwind of money spent, guns fired, parties attended, shots drank, and sex had. Then one night, it all comes to an abrupt end.

Jack wakes up at five in the morning like he does on weekdays. He's not a morning person, but his job demands it. He sits up, scrubbing at his face with his palms and looking out the window. It's still dark. He groans.

Jack looks over to where Zero sleeps and sees that the cyborg isn't there. It's not very strange, sometimes he'll wander as far as the next town over when he can't sleep. There's a note on the bedside table, which also isn't unusual, but Jack turns on the reading light and unfolds it anyway.

It reads:

 

_Jack--_

_I have been found out._

_I can't stay here anymore._

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_Zero_

 

Jack frowns, reading the haiku again. Found out? By who, his old bosses? He clenches his jaw and crinkles the note between his fingers, feeling confused and a little betrayed. Did Zero not think Jack could keep him safe?

Jack throws the note and glares at it as it flutters to the floor instead of lodging itself in the wall like a knife, shoving his hands into his hair.

"God damn it."

He breathes harshly through his nose before leaning back into his pillows and picking up his phone. He turns it on and sees a text.

 

 **Babyboy <3** [received 3:16 am]

maybe we will meet again someday

 

Jack sighs and puts his phone back down, screen facing the surface of his bedside table. He leans his head back and thinks.

It was just a weird breakup, nothing he hadn't gone through before. He was never really even sure how serious things actually were between them. They never said "I love you" to each other or surprised each other with dinner. It was just sex, money, and showing off.

Jack presses his thumb against his bottom lip and looks at where his knees are under the comforter. He bites his nail and picks his phone back up, taps in the code, and navigates to the app that monitors his bank account and its activity.

Of course he had given Zero access to it-- despite his secretiveness, he was a trustworthy guy, and he was practically Jack's sugar baby anyway.

"Ha."

Jack breathes out one fake laugh. The latest action taken is a withdrawal for fifteen million dollars.

"Alright, kiddo," Jack says to his phone. "You got me." He opens up his messages and types out a reply.

 

 **me** [sent 5:06 am]

See you around babe. kisses

 

He's dragging a hand down his face when his phone buzzes. He turns it back on.

 

 **Babyboy <3** [received 5:07 am]

:)

 

Jack smiles and doesn't respond for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read this whole thing, left kudos, commented, anything.  
> I might've mischaracterized a little, but y'know, shit happens. I started losing interest in this fic but forced myself to finish.
> 
> I'll make up for losing interest. Just wait and see... ;)


End file.
